Barney's Movie Studio Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Rock with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on December 27, 1996. It is not to be comfused with the 1991 Backyard Gang video of the same name. On January 8, 2011, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney, BJ and the kids go to the movie studio. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Robert *Chip *Hannah *Kristen *Carlos *Tosha *Harry *Kim *Robert's Mom 4 New Friends *Kenny (Zac Efon) *Darwin (Orlando Brown) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Ted (Michael Angarano) Songs #Barney Theme Song #We Are Barney and all of his friends (tune to: We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang) #Help Protect the Earth #Puttin' on a Show #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Apples and Bananas #The Wheels on the Bus #Down By the Bay #Six Little Ducks #Me and My Teddy #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Doggies, Home on the Range, and Buffalo Gals #Down on Grandpa's Farm #This Old Man #50 Stars on Our Flag #You're the Grand Old Flag #Yankee Doodle Dandy #Sally the Camel #Tingalayo #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #I Can Laugh #Jungle Adventure #The Frog on the Log #Good Manners #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #Friends are Forever #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voics and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games" *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "First Day of School". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound", *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1991 Backyard Gang Video of the same name. *Robert wears the same *Chip wears the same *Hannah wears the same *One of the times Barney wears something throughout the home video. *The same protected the earth shirt that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *This home video does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at a studio. *The same studio set used in this home video was also seen in " *When Robert says "I think It's okay, I put on it before.", the sound clip was voiced by *When Chip says "Let's check it out!", the sound clip was voiced by *When Hannah says "Wait a Minute! This just kind of weird!", the sound clip was voiced by *When Carlos says "Oh Yeah! It's like we are forgoten something or some body!" the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1991 Backyard Gang video of the same name, except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice. *During a scene where Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *When Barney says "Lights, Camera, Action!", *After the song "We Are Barney and all of his friends", BJ arrives at the studio, and greets Barney and the kids. *When BJ arrives at the studio, and greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" was taken from "Barney Safety". *Baby Bop is making a cameo appearance during the song "Good Manners", "Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy", "Friends are Forever", "Everyone is Special", and "I Love You". *When BJ says "Please come out to do a song for us? I'll go with you if you want.", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1991 Backyard Gang video of the same name, except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After the song "I Love You", Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids tell Barney that thank you coming to visit us. And Then, Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear. And Then, After Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, Barney turns back into a doll, and Robert's mom came back, and tells the kids that It's time to go home. *One to the times the Barney doll does not wink at the end. Instead, a donkey winks. *The front cover for this home video is silimar to the one of the 1996 re-release of the 1991 Backyard Gang video of the same name. *In the original 1996 release, they used the Season 3 Intro of the "Barney Theme Song". However, in the 2011 re-release, they used the *The preview for this video is annouced by the same annoucer from the "Barney's Colors & Shapes Episode Video 2-Pack" Preview, and the annoucer name was Summary at the back cover